


Last Chance

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Don't read this if you like Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi is 12 at the beginning, Past Qui-Gon Jinn/Xanatos, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: This has explicit underage noncon. I cannot stress enough that if that's going to bother you then you should avoid this fic.Qui-Gon offers Obi-Wan a chance to become a Padawan before he's left at the Agri-Corp--with certain terms, of course--but does he really have a choice?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again. UNDERAGE NONCON WARNING.

Obi-Wan was twelve when Qui-Gon Jinn found him on Bandomeer, and he’d already given up. His few belongings were unpacked, and he had carefully placed his lightsaber on his small set of drawers, which was filled only with his usual beige and brown clothing. He had been encouraged to wear brighter colors, here, but his life had always been steeped in beige. The one blue shirt he’d tried on had made his eyes pop out, and his face had looked different, somehow. It made him uncomfortable.

Perhaps he would get used to it, in time, but for now he looked pensively at his saber. His  _ life,  _ or so he had been told. A representative of the Order would be by to collect it sometime in the next week.

When Master Jinn walked in, he assumed that was why he had come. Why wait another week? Jinn was the only Jedi on the planet, and he’d already made his opinion regarding his talents perfectly clear. Obi-Wan was never going to be a Jedi. 

It still hurt when Master Jinn picked the saber up, giving it a curious look and testing its weight.

“We spend your entire lives telling you never to part with this, and then we take it from you.” Master Jinn gave him a searching look. “You don’t want to be rid of it.”

“I don’t feel whole without it.” Obi-Wan allowed himself the indignity of looking down at the floor instead of at the Master’s face. There was no longer any need to impress him. No reason to remain impassive.

“And if I said you could earn it back?” 

There was a silence, and Obi-Wan chanced a glance up. Jinn was watching him intently, waiting for his reaction. Why the tests? Hadn’t he already failed enough? He couldn’t help but hope anyway, despite his better judgement.

“Earn it back?” Obi-Wan tilted his head, watching as Jinn leaned back against the table and narrowed his eyebrows in thought. 

“Stand up.” Jinn quirked his head up as he spoke, directing his motion. Obi-Wan followed his direction, holding his tongue as he felt the need to ask why. And when Master Jinn told him to turn around he did that too, flinching when he heard the sound of his lightsaber being replaced on the nightstand.

  
  


It was the next command that gave him pause, and he tried to turn around and question or argue or maybe even just awkwardly stare when Master Jinn told him to  _ strip,  _ but hands fell down onto his shoulders. Heavy. Holding him to face his bed and the wall just beyond it as Jinn leaned down and repeated himself.

“Do as I say, Obi-Wan.” He could feel the beard on his cheek. “Strip.”

Obi-Wan fumbled with the belt of his tunics. His fingers felt numb and he wasn’t quite sure  _ why _ he was stripping. It felt wrong. The way Master Jinn was behind him, eyes on him as he shrugged off his outer tunic and folded it, setting it neatly on his bed. The way the man moved to the side to examine him closely when he pulled his undershirt over his head and folded that as well. The scrutiny made him redden. He’d always been pale. Always freckled in the sun and blushed too easily and gone red at the slightest hint of a workout. He paused and turned to regard the Master, receiving only a glance down towards his pants and a nod.

He finished undressing as neatly as possible. Sitting on the bed to pull off his boots and socks, and carefully placing his pants with his trousers. He was going to turn to see if he was expected to take off his underclothes as well when the hands returned to his shoulders and he froze. He could feel Master Jinn behind him. Close. Pressed up against him, his hands moving down to his waistband, and the only time someone else had ever undressed him before was in the healing halls when he’d accidentally ended up dosed with a paralytic and couldn’t move his legs, and even then they didn’t do  _ this _ .

This was  _ wrong _ .

“Master Jinn, what—“

“Quiet, Obi-Wan,” Jinn scolded, pushing his underclothes down so they fell to his ankles. “It’s okay. Just do what I say and you’ll get your lightsaber back. I’ll take you as my Padawan.”

“Why would you—“

“I said  _ quiet,”  _ Qui-Gon snarled, punctuating his last word with a push on Obi-Wan’s upper back, his other hand gripping his hip and forcing him to bend at the waist. His forearms fell forward onto his bed, next to the neat stack of clothes, and he fell silent as movement ceased for a moment and the space was silent apart from slightly labored breath. “Now hold still.”

There was a sharp pain as Qui-Gon pushed his finger into his ass, but a large hand covered his mouth when he yelped. No, no this wasn’t right. He shook his head trying to convey “no” when Master Jinn’s mouth came down to his shoulder and teeth brushed across his skin. The finger began to move and it felt even worse coming out and then suddenly there was a second one, and this time his pained whimper was met with a  _ groan _ and teeth digging into his skin.

It was abhorrent.

His arms were pulled out from under him, pushed above his head so that his face and shoulders dug into the mattress, and he felt his legs being kicked apart.

And then the fingers were removed, fabric shifted, and the world exploded.

He screamed into the hand covering his face. Not in an attempt to get help but simply to scream, and when Master Jinn told him to quiet down he couldn’t. He could barely even register the words because he hurt all the way through his gut and up his spine and he wasn’t sure  _ why _ Master Jinn was doing this at all because there was no way it was pleasant for him either. There was no way his body could feel like anything other than a vice and he was fairly certain that there was  _ blood _ trickling down his leg. His vocal chords scratched and his face tightened until tears were forced out of the corners of his eyes and there was no reason why anyone would want this. 

Eventually the hand holding his mouth was released, only for his sobs to be smothered once again as the back of his head was pressed until his face was swallowed in the mattress. The hand on his wrists moved to his hips and the pain flared once more, and he was starting to think that maybe Master Jinn was going to smother him to death when he was let go of completely, pulled out of, and left empty.

“Stay there, Obi-Wan.”

He kept crying, leaned over the bed. He didn’t think he could’ve moved if he’d wanted to, except maybe to curl up.

He did flinch when something cool touched his leg though, shivering as it moved up and down and then up to where he’d just been… where he’d just been—

“Shhhhh. It’s alright Obi-Wan.” He saw a washcloth—stained blood red—be deposited into the waste bin and then the stroking motions continued. Each leg in turn. Two bloodied cloths.

And pain again when he was being cleaned from the  _ inside _ and he could feel the Force at work, too. He could feel it healing the tearing enough to stop the bleeding but not enough that he didn’t  _ hurt _ and he still couldn’t stop crying as the mess was taken care of because whatever this was that had just happened was wrong. Then Master Jinn stood, pulling Obi-Wan up to face him and grabbing his lightsaber, and he felt his face harden.

“Take the lightsaber, Obi-Wan.”

“You  _ hurt _ me.” His voice hitched. Why couldn’t he stop  _ crying? _

“You wanted to be a Jedi?” Jinn tilted his head, amused. “Here’s your chance. It’s your choice, but you’ll get nothing out of  _ this _ place.” Obi-Wan shook his head again. He could hardly think. Could hardly tell what was going on. “And at any rate, it won’t save you this fate. There’s no shortage of missions in this sector and I’m always welcome here. You’ll be easy enough to find and I won’t have any incentive not to damage you if you’re not  _ mine _ .”

“I’ll tell the Council.” Obi-Wan’s voice was shaky and hoarse. The sound of it made him cringe. “I’ll contact them. We can make holocalls.” Jinn simply raised his eyebrow.

“Be my guest, then. See how well that goes.” Jinn leaned back, crossing his arms. “The Initiate, vying for attention before his thirteenth birthday and taking any opportunity to be seen, even if it means slandering a venerated Master.”

“That’s not what happened.”

“I think you’ll find that it is.” Qui-Gon shook his head. “It’s either that, or you impressed me here on Bandomeer and I changed my mind. Took you as my Padawan instead.” He held the saber out once more. 

“Choose.” 

Obi-Wan stared at the saber and all he wanted to do was collapse and cry and scream but Master Jinn was right. Nobody would believe him. He’d already been cleaned and healed and everyone knew he was desperate. Why wouldn’t they believe he’d lie? And what was stopping Master Jinn from coming to do this again and again and  _ again _ and the thought made him shiver.

He was so tired and the saber was right there, so he reached out and took it, cowering slightly at the grin that crossed his new Master’s face as he did so.

“Congratulations,  _ Padawan. _ ” Master Jinn looked predatory, but simply crossed his arms and gestured the set of drawers. “Now put some clothes on, Obi-Wan. You look pathetic.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings still apply.

Obi-Wan ran his hand along his new braid. It was short. A sign that despite turning thirteen tomorrow he had only just been chosen. He’d always believed he would be proud to wear a braid, but instead he felt vaguely sick. It wasn’t a sign of achievement, as it should be. People would look at it and believe his was chosen for his potential, but he knew the truth. Master Jinn knew the truth.

He was chosen because he was convenient, and this braid wasn’t a sign of achievement. It was a sign of ownership. A physical reminder that he belonged to Qui-Gon Jinn. And that’s truly what he was, wasn’t it? Property? He might as well be a slave for all the choice he had to leave or to say no to his Master’s commands.

And he’d learned quickly not to say no to his Master’s commands.

He shuddered and rubbed at his shoulder where it had been dislocated the night before, after he’d refused to share a bed with the man. He’d been afraid that he would wake up to, well, to what had happened on Bandomeer. Or that he wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing Master Jinn was there, close enough to touch him whenever he wanted and he tried to insist on sleeping on the floor. 

He wouldn’t be making that mistake again. After all, the possibility of rape was less frightening than the certainty of it.

He’d been good today, though. Stuck to his Master’s side like glue. Remained silent unless asked a question. Ate all his food even when he’d thought he might be sick, although Master Jinn had had to send him a warning glare when he’d only picked at it. 

And now he sat on the bed, stiff but  _ there _ and determined to still be there when Master Jinn got out of the fresher because maybe if he was where he was supposed to be he’d be left alone. Maybe Jinn wouldn’t be angry, and he’d simply go to sleep without touching him. 

The sound of the shower stopped and Obi-Wan closed his eyes, body tensing without his permission. Would it still be like before? He wanted to cry at the uncertainty of it all. He didn’t know  _ why _ Master Jinn hurt him, and he didn’t know how to stop it. So he sat. Silent, small, waiting patiently to find out if he was about to be held down and hurt and degraded and  _ violated.  _ What else was he supposed to do? 

A hand fell onto his shoulder and he looked up, shaking slightly as he saw Master Jinn before him. He was so tall. So much bigger than him and he wasn’t dressed in anything but a towel and Obi-Wan was terrified as the hand began to move. It stroked up and down his arm as Jinn sat next to him and pulled him onto his lap and the man was  _ warm _ and his hair was wet. He’d taken a real water shower. Hot water. Obi-Wan sniffed as he was pulled in further until he was straddling the man, facing him and burying his face in his shoulder as the arms moved to his back and traced small circles there.

“It’s alright, Obi-Wan, shhhh, it’s alright,” Master Jinn soothed, and the softness was enough to make Obi-Wan cry because he was going to be hurt again. Master Jinn was hard underneath the towel and he’d tried so hard to be good and he didn’t know why no matter what he did Master Jinn wanted to  _ hurt  _ him and—

“I’m not going to hurt you, Obi-Wan.” He couldn’t see Master Jinn’s face as he buried his own deeper into the man’s shoulder and  _ sobbed,  _ and Master Jinn shifted them, laying them on their sides. “You were good today. So good.” Master Jinn kissed the top of his head, holding him close, and the tears started to slow as Obi-Wan realized that maybe he  _ wasn’t _ going to be punished.

And then Master Jinn started undoing his tunic.

So it  _ was _ going to be this, then. He closed his eyes and willed his body to relax. Willed himself to let it happen and not to fight it, and the touches stayed gentle as they pushed the fabric that covered him aside and a hand reached down his pants to touch him and he actually gasped as the hand gripped him and began to move.

He couldn’t help but tense a bit, at that, but Master Jinn caught his arm and brought it forward so it was resting on skin still warm from the shower. Moved it around so it was on the muscle of his shoulder until they were embracing and somewhere in Obi-Wan’s mind he realized he was responding. Hardening. He gripped onto the shoulder, brought his other hand forward to the man’s chest and opened his eyes. Master Jinn didn’t look angry.

He didn’t talk like he had before either. Didn’t tell him to be quiet when his breath hitched, or order him to move or hold still. Instead he pushed Obi-Wan’s pants down enough to make jerking him off easier and repeated his motions when Obi-Wan let out noises. He whispered encouragement that he had  _ been _ good and that now he got to  _ feel _ good too. That he’d been quiet and submissive and that he knew his place. He could  _ enjoy _ his place, if he let himself. It didn’t have to be bad. It didn’t have to hurt. And then he took his  _ own _ cock out and instead of forcing it inside of him and using it to hurt him he slotted their erections together, wrapping one hand around them as he thrust. The other arm wrapped around Obi-Wan’s back, soothing and holding and he couldn’t help it.

He came with a cry and Master Jinn followed soon after, making a mess between them. He closed his eyes and leaned forward again, pressing his face into warm skin. He felt dizzy. He felt sick again but he felt drowsy and heady and he wasn’t hurt. He wasn’t hurt. He was crying again—or maybe he’d never stopped—but his tears were silent now and his Master was there, holding him and telling him it would be okay. That he didn’t have to be hurt. That Master Jinn didn’t  _ want _ to hurt him and it could be so good if he listened to him.

And it  _ had _ been good, hadn’t it? After all, he’d gotten hard. He’d came. He’d held onto Master Jinn and he was still holding onto him now, searching for comfort. 

But if Master Jinn didn’t really want to hurt him, if he only did it because he was bad, then what had he done to deserve it on Bandomeer? Even as he asked the question his mind answered it for him.

_ He told me to be quiet. I tried to question him. _

“I’m sorry, Master,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I was bad. I won’t be. Please, I’ll be good.” The arms wrapped tighter around him and he  _ clung _ . Maybe if he was good it would always be like this. It would never hurt again.

“It’s okay, Obi-Wan. I forgive you.” Qui-Gon was pulling the covers over them and Obi-Wan could feel himself drifting off. He was so tired. “Go to sleep now, Padawan.” The tiredness was descending faster and he wasn’t sure if it had to do with the sex or if maybe there had been a Force command in his Master’s words, but he latched on to the words.  _ Padawan. _ Master Jinn’s Padawan. “Sleep.”


End file.
